Passing Notes
by lilworros
Summary: JS Yug and Joey are passing notes...Kaiba gets one that he shouldn't have read. Lots of touching, and thier boys so you have been warned! Read, Review please! One shot


A/N: hey ummm this is my first fic here on fanfiction so I really hope you like and that I'll get brunches of reviews!!! I do accept flames so lay it on me baby!!!! Also this is shounen ai (sorry if misspelled) if you don't like it so click back ok...ok . That means you cant say I didn't warn you. Pairings j/s and yami/ yugi. So on with the fic....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't not own yyy but I do own joey because he's my puppy and no one elses... hahahahahha-yes I do know that I'm crazy.... 'thoughts' "speaking" and I think that's all...  
Passing notes  
  
The bell rang for the end of the day. 'School is out!', thought Joey as he race to pack up his books. "Hey Joey, we'll wait outside for ya'll",called Yugi as he walk out the classroom.  
Joey didn't mind much, because he knew that Yami was waiting for Yugi and they might want "alone time". Joey slowed down a little as he thought about the notes him and Yug were passing earlier. Yug was bored so he gave Joey a note asking about his favorite fantasy. Joey wrote that it would be Seto at his mercy of anything with Seto Kiaba. Joey slumped with the thought of Seto Kiaba. He was tall and had such dark brown hair that Joey want to run his fingers through; to mess-up that neat hair, to see Seto lose control. Joey sign once as he shoulder his backpack, and walk towards the door.  
'Hmmm, I don't know why I torture myself like this. Seto is straight and even if he wasn't he would like someone like me,' thought Joey. 'He would pick someone like Ryou who was sweet and nice or maybe Yugi someone he can always duel with and have fun with just as Joey was thinking this, a hand pulled him back and pushed him against the door frame.  
Joey glare up at the person who was shoving him about, just to found his self glaring into Seto's ice blue eyes. Joey was getting kind of nervous when Seto lean into Joey. Pressing him against the wall and Seto. Joey stood up straight, and pushed his as he glared at Seto some more.  
"What do you want Kiaba?" , question Joey. 'No doubt he just wanted to pick on me again', thought Joey as he stare into Seto's eyes.  
Seto smirked, as he pull out a note from behind his back, "This yours, pup?" Joey's jaw dropped, as he pray to a higher being 'please, please doesn't be it. PLEASE don't be the note!!' Joey cleared his throat before replying, "I don't know..."  
Seto smirked again as he said, "Well then lets just read it to find out." He pulled open the note and started to read, "Yeah Yug, I would totally love to have Kiaba at my mercy or maybe at his. Anything just to see him lose control." Seto stopped reading and place his hand on either side of Joey's head, he lean in so close that his lower body was pressed into Joey.  
  
Joey's breath came out in a shudder, as Seto's weight trapped him between Kiaba and the wall. He resists the urge to run his hands under Kiaba's shirt. To feel that smooth skin that seems too taut him. Joey closed his eyes and licked his lips. Taking a deep and even breath as he keeps his hand by his sides.  
Seto watch his puppy close his eyes quickly and run his tongue across his lips. Seto came to tempt Joey, to make him want him, but it seem that he was the one being tempted and he couldn't take it anymore. Everyday his puppy brushed, lick or did something that made all the blood drain elsewhere. (Wow! Seto is a horn dog...) He wanted his puppy and now because of that note is seems his puppy wants him too. ' Joey get ready your fantasy is about to come true', thought Seto as his mouth came down on Joey's.  
He traced his tongue over Joey's lips, mimicking what Joey did earlier. Seto's hands creped up the sides of Joey's head so he could bury his hands in Joey's shaggy blond hair. Seto then flick the tip of his tongue in the corner of Joey's mouth. He then started to nibble a bit on the bottom of Joey's lip, and that's what Joey saw when he finally opens his eyes.  
Joey stared up a Kaiba- 'Seto Kaiba is nibbling my bottom lip.' thought Joey as he continue to stare. He could not believe it, 'This has to be a dream. This has to be a dream,'-Joey's thoughts broke off when Seto decided to turn the gentle nibbling into a full-fledge bite. Joey gasps and tilted his head away from Seto.  
Joey turned his head to the side and places his hands on Seto's chest. He tried to recollect his cool, at lease the ability to breath, or think again. He bite his lip before he said, "What are doing?" Joey turn back to see what Kaiba was going to say when Kaiba pick up hand and place it n his mouth.  
Seto slide his tongue from the base of Joey's finger to the top before he said, "Pup, when I saw that note, I knew you wanted me the way I want you." After, saying that Seto took Joey's entire finger in his mouth to suck briefly.  
Joey is breathing stop as he watch Kaiba, then all the blood in his head, rushed somewhere else. Joey open and closed his mouth about 3 times before he could say, "Seto, I want all of you, not just your body, ok?"he asked.  
Seto looked down into Joey's brow eyes; they were fill with lust but were also fill with a thing that looked like love or something. Seto mused to himself as he watched Joey sincere face bellow his, 'He really isn't wants all of me, not just my body.' Seto then hump and then smirked, "Ok, pup but your all mines. I won't share with anyone else," growled Seto as he lean in closer to whisper in Joey's ear.  
"I'm your master and," Seto stop and ran his tongue from the base of Joey's throat, and ended just behind his ear, "your bottom." Seto left Joey's ear and blew on the place where neck meets shoulder, there he dragged his tongue over that spot and bite deeply into Joey's neck.  
Joey's eyes widen and he gasped, 'Lord, Lady that fucking HURT!' Joey stiffens under Kaiba's not so gentle touch, then Seto started to lap gently at the wound. Joey started to moan softly in his throat when Kaiba looked back up at him.  
Joey growled before saying, "Dammit Kaiba! Why won't you finish what you started!" shouted Joey. Seto grinned before placing his head on top of Joey's. Still grinning he said, "Pup, I don't want us to have our first time in the classroom."  
Joey's face fell, and then thought it over a bit, come on how embarrassing it would be to be caught by a teacher. He nodded slowly and looked up at Seto. "So, we're going out now or what?" questioned Joey. Seto leaned in and softly place his lips against Joey's. Not like before, just innocence and sweet. Joey response by sliding his tongue a crossed Seto's lips until he gain entrance, there he lightly explored the moist carven that was Seto's mouth.  
Joey's hand reached blindly into Seto's hair as his eyes slid close. Seto lean into Joey's embrace and still let Joey have full control. Joey pulled back when he began to feel the need to breathe again, Joey lean his head back as he watched Kaiba. Seto just merely straighten to his full height and cradle Joey against him.  
"Pup, did that answer your question...,"Joey just sighed happily and laid his head against Seto's chest.  
Meanwhile....  
"Hey, there my light," said Yami as he cuddle Yugi from behind. Yugi giggle softly as he turned his head to rest on Yami's chest. Yugi pressed his lower body into Yami, which cause Yami to catches his breathe as he whisper into Yugi's ear, "My, my Yugi, your are a wicked thing."  
Yugi giggled again and turned so he faced Yami, rising on his tiptoes he pressed his lips onto Yami's. Plunging into Yami's mouth Yugi swiped his tongue in, caressing the insides of Yami's mouth.  
Yami moaned softly before pulling a ways from his light. "Yugi, you sure are frisky today," said Yami laughing softly Yugi rested his self on Yami's shoulders while he mold his self to Yami's body.  
"I missed you," mumble Yugi into Yami's shirt as he buried his head in the opening. "I missed you too, light but where's Joey? Wasn't he supposes to walk with us?" questioned Yami as he stares down at Yugi.  
Yugi smirked against Yami chest as he said, "Oh, Seto wanted to talk to Joey about some notes."  
"Really?"  
"Yep!"  
"Good," said Yami as he pulled Yugi into the brushes, where they had their 'alone time'.  
  
A/N: Yay, I'm done! Hope you like it, r&r. I know, I know it's nothing but a big piece of fluff but I like fluff. Laters-lil worros 


End file.
